There is a lighting device which includes a board, a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted on the board; a surrounding wall member which is adhered onto the board so as to surround the plurality of light emitting diodes, and a sealing portion which fills the inside of the surrounding wall member.
In such a lighting device, if a board made of ceramics is used, there is a problem in that fixation strength (adhesion strength) between the surrounding wall member and the board is reduced.
If the fixation strength between the surrounding wall member and the board is reduced, a portion which is partially susceptible to external stress or thermal impact is formed. For this reason, there is a concern that airtightness between the surrounding wall member and the board may decrease, and thus performance may deteriorate due to permeation of moisture or gas, or poor conduction caused by separation of the sealing portion may occur.
Therefore, development of a lighting device capable of improving the fixation strength between the surrounding wall member and the board is desirable even if the board made of ceramics is used.